hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (South Italy)
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (まわる地球ロンド ロマーノ版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Romāno-ban, lit. "Turning Earth Round - Romano Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The Beautiful World. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in South Italy. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Romano, as well as Italy later in the song. Lyrics Kanji= 「ふん！ロンドなんて楽勝だぞ！見とけこのやろう！」 まわるまわる 手を取って, まわる地球ロンド 足を踏みならして carolare トマトが穫れたぞ! ワインで乾杯! まわるまわる地球で Buono! ヘタリア あーあ 食べたいぞトマトマトマト Sembra buono! あーあ 待てねぇぞ掃除まだ終わんねぇけど まわるまわる 手を取って, 輪になってロンド トマト食べて, トマト投げて La Tomatina まわるぞ! 地球俺たちの ヘタリア まわるまわる 手を取って, まわる地球ロンド 休日はローマで carolare 寝っころんで ぐだぐだ最高! シエスタ まわるまわる地球で Buono! ヘタリア あーあ めんどくせーけど!トマトを抱えて Marciare あーあ 楽しみだぞ世界中のベッラ探そう まわるまわる 手を取って, 輪になってロンド 丘を越えて 海も越えて cantare まわるぞ! 地球俺たちの ヘタリア さぁ進め! ワイン野郎には負けねぇぞ 新しい世界へのドアを開けるぞー まわるまわる手を取って, まわる地球ロンド 足を踏みならして carolare 幸せの魔法 君への Ammicco まわるまわる地球で Buono! (Ciao!) ヘタリア ほーら 楽しいよキラキラな世界へ Benvenuto! さぁ もっと行くぞ !俺は帰宅部だけど まわるまわる 手を取って, 輪になってロンド みんなで一緒に cantare まわるぞ! (よ) 地球俺たちの ヘタリア! |-| Romaji= 「Fun! Rondo nante rakushō da zo! Mitoke konoyarō!」 Mawaru mawaru te o totte, mawaru chikyuu rondo Ashi o fuminarashite carolare Tomato ga toreta zo! Wain de kanpai! Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Buono!" Hetaria Aa tabetai zo tomato-mato-mato, Sembra buono! Aa matenee zo souji mada owannee kedo Mawaru mawaru te o totte, waninatte rondo Tomato tabete, tomato nagete La Tomatina Mawaru zo chikyuu! Oretachi no Hetaria! Mawaru mawaru te o totte, mawaru chikyuu rondo Kyuujitsu wa roma de carolare Nekkoronde gudaguda saikou! Siesta Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Buono!" Hetaria Aa mendo kusee kedo! Tomato o kakaete Marciare Aa tanoshimida zo sekaijuu no berra sagasou Mawaru mawaru te o totte, waninatte rondo Oka o koete umi mo koete cantare Mawaru zo chikyuu! Oretachi no Hetaria! Saa susume! Wain yarou ni wa makenee zo Atarashii sekai e no doa o akeru zo Itaria to Romāno: Mawaru mawaru te o totte, mawaru chikyuu rondo Ashi o fuminarashite carolare Shiawase no mahou kimi e no Ammicco Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de Buono! (Itaria: Ciao! ) Hetaria Itaria: Hora tanoshii yo~ Kirakira na sekai e Benvenuto! Romāno:'Saa motto iku zo! Ore wa kitakubu dakedo '''Itaria to Romāno:'Mawaru mawaru te o totte, wa ni natte rondo Minna de issho ni cantare Mawaru zo! ('''Itaria: yo!) chikyuu! Oretachi no Hetaria! |-| English= "Hum! A rondo, what an easy victory! Look at me, bastard!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the spinning world rondo Stomp your feet to the beat and carolareA medieval ring dance where you take other people's hand and spin in a circle The tomatoes are all harvested! Let's toast with wine! Say buono!Good to the spinning world of Hetalia Ah, I wanna eat Tomato-mato-matos, sembra buono!Looks good Ah, I can't wait Even though I'm not done cleaning yet "It was carelessly scattered, dammit!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a circle and rondo Eat a tomato, throw a tomato, TomatinaA festival involving throwing tomatoes hosted annually in Buñol, Spain Spin, world! It's our Hetalia Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the spinning world rondo Spend a day off in Rome and carolare Falling down to sleep, exhausted, siesta is the best! Say buono! To the spinning world of Hetalia Ah, what a pain in the ass, but! Carry tomatoes and marciareMarch Ah, I can't wait Let's go hunt out all the bellePretty girls around the world! "This year, tomatoes are also the best!" Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a circle and rondo Crest the hill, cross the ocean, and cantareSing Spin, world! It's our Hetalia Now, keep moving on! I won't lose to that wine bastard Open up the door to a brand-new world Italy: "Heeey! Big brother! I brought tomatoes too!" Romano: "Huh? You have already brought that many?" Italy: "Ve~..." Romano: "Geez... I guess I've no choice... let's go together, bastard" Romano and Italy: Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, it's the spinning world rondo Stomp your feet to the (Italy:) beat and carolare Romano: "Ow! Don't tread on my foot, you jerk!" Romano: The magic of happiness sent straight to you, ammiccoWink Italy: "Ve~... big brother, sorry..." Say buono! (Italy: ciao!) To the spinning world of Hetalia Italy: Come, now, it's so fun BenvenutoWelcome to this sparkling world! Romano: Come on, keep going! Even though I'm in the going-home club... Italy: "Oh! It's a bella! Ciao! Ciao!!" Romano: "Eh? Where!? Ah!" Romano and Italy: Spinning, spinning, hand-in-hand, make a circle and rondo Everyone together now, cantare Spin, world! It's our Hetalia Album This song was released on April 24, 2013, on the DVD which came with the first volume, Hetalia: The Beautiful World Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Japan's version of Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo. This song is also the second track on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Mawaru Chikyuu Best, which was released on August 14, 2014. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music Category:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo